


Love is an Open (Car) Door

by Sun-Moon-and-Talia (SMT)



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Cars, Comedy, F/M, Modern AU, Smut, more terrible jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMT/pseuds/Sun-Moon-and-Talia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna needs a new car. Will Hans help her get the…best deal? (Okay okay, they frick frack in the back seat I am a terrible person etc etc)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Anna nervously grasped the door handle to the car dealership, wondering if she should have accepted her parents’ offer to come with her. No, if Elsa was capable of picking out her own first car, then so was she. Anna had trawled the internet, trying to find the sorts of things she should be looking for in a first car. She had written it all down on a list, now folded away in her pocket. She’d need it later; despite all her cramming, she could only remember vague details about what she needed. Cheap, reliable, low mileage, and… something about a good fuel to mile ratio? Ugh, she was definitely going to need this list later on. She was hopeful that she wouldn’t be taken advantage of as much in this place, having being personally recommended to visit by a good friend of hers. No, she’d be fine. Thrusting her chin in the air, Anna threw the door open perhaps a tad too dramatically, and entered the dealership.

A couple of employees looked up, alarmed, at Anna’s loud entrance. Two of them rose from their desks, before noticing each other and proceeding to stare one another down, as if arguing silently. After a few seconds the older man rolled his eyes and sat down, sighing and shuffling his papers. The one who had won the silent altercation strode towards Anna, his hand outstretched and an easy grin on his face.

“Hello, welcome to West Arendelle Motors,” he clasped her hand between both of his own, as if they were old friends. “I’m Hans. What can I help you with today?”

 

Hans. Anna looked up from their hands to his face. Whoa, more like Hans- _some_ , she thought, resisting the urge to snort hysterically.  _This_  must be the reason her friend told her to come here – the staff was absolutely gorgeous. She realised that she was still clutching his hand and was gazing up at him like a fool.

“Oh - uh, I’m Anna. Anna.” She nodded, as if confirming that she did indeed remember her own name.

“Anna,” he repeated, smiling. Anna noticed that he’d made no effort to remove his hands from hers.

“Uhm, yeah,” She cleared her throat and slipped her hand from his “I’m here to buy a car?” she laughed “Of course I am. What else would I be doing here? This is a car-buying place.”  _Car-buying place? Really, Anna?_  She could have smacked herself. In fact, she would have, if it didn’t run the risk of making her look crazier than she already was.

“You’re right,” Hans laughed “this is indeed a… _car-buying place_. So you’ll be pleased to know I can help you with that,”

“Oh god, I’m so sorry. I’ve only just passed my test and I’ve never bought a car before and I’m really excited but really nervous too cause I don’t know what I’m doing…” she sighed “It’s making me act a little crazy,”

“I love crazy,” he replied, eyes sparkling (probably with contained laughter, Anna thought darkly) “So, that’s what you’re looking for, huh? A first-time car?”

“Uh, yeah…yeah,” she dove into her cardigan pocket, retrieving her crumpled list. She squinted at it, her tongue poking out. “I need…uhh… something that won’t cost too much to insure….uhmm….good fuel consumption…”

Hans had been watching her, amused, but suddenly interrupted. “Don’t worry about the list, I know exactly the sort of thing you need. Here, follow me…” he gently tugged the list from her hands, slipping it into one of his trouser pockets and put his hand behind her, not quite touching her shoulders, guiding her towards the doors and the cars outside.

Hans led her outside and stopped in front of a compact blue car.

“This model is pretty popular with people who’ve just passed their test. It’s small, so doesn’t use as much fuel, and you don’t have to pay as much road tax.” Anna nodded, assessing the car. It wasn’t ugly, and if it were cheap to boot then that was certainly a good reason to consider it. Hans started rattling off figures to do with fuel consumption and acceleration. Anna nodded again, realising she had no clue as to whether those numbers were good or not.

“It’s fully air conditioned, too, obviously. Well, I say obviously but there are actually a few cars still going around without it in… it also has this cool little feature over here…” he went over to the driver’s side “The controls for the music system are all over here… so if your boyfriend doesn’t like your music, he can’t just reach over and change it! Isn’t that great?”

“Oh, uh… I don’t have a boyfriend,” she said, her ears reddening. She cringed internally. Out of all of what he just said, why did she reply to that?

“Oh,” he said, straightening “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

“No, it’s fine. I mean, the car’s fine. I mean, you’re fine. Wait, what?” Oh god, why was she getting so flustered? She bet that when Elsa had bought her car she’d marched in, demanded specifics, expertly grilled the salesman to find out what she needed and walked away with the best deal. Not talk out of her arse and tell them that she didn’t have a boyfriend. She resisted the urge to press her hands over her face. Today was a nightmare. Maybe she should just leave?

“Actually, on second thought, I don’t think this car is right for you. I mean look, there’s no back seat.” He gestured towards the back of the car. She hadn’t actually noticed that until now. She smiled, thankful for him changing the subject.

“You’re right! I really need a back seat! I’d probably end up giving lifts to my friends and things like that.”

“I thought so,” he smiled “Hmm, let’s see if we can find something more… _suitable,”_  he came to stand beside her, eyes scanning the rows of cars. He seemed to spot one in the distance.

“Come along,” he said, pressing his hand against the small of her back, urging her forward. Was he allowed to touch her like this, Anna wondered, and, more to the point, did she even mind? She peered up at his handsome face from the corner of her eye, wondering if he was like this with all his customers. To Anna’s surprise, she thought she saw  _his_  eyes flick down, so that he was peering down at her in much the same way she was at him. But then his eyes were facing forward again, the hand on her back a little more insistent. No, she must have imagined it. She blushed, scolding herself for acting like such a child. He was so terribly handsome, what would he be sneaking a peek at  _her_  for? She’d done nothing but make an idiot of herself since he’d introduced himself. She risked another sneaky glance up and saw that the corner of his mouth had lifted into a smirk.  _Great_ , she thought,  _now he’s laughing at me even more than before._ She resisted the urge to cross her arms and pout, instead walking a little faster to try and escape the hand on her back. Hans merely lengthened his stride, the hand still stubbornly  _there._

Hans guided her to a larger car than before and made a sweeping gesture with the hand currently not occupied with Anna “Here it is! The perfect car for you!”

 “Oh, really?” she asked, stepping away from him. The skin beneath her clothes burned where his hand had been. “Why’s that?”

If he were taken aback by her sudden change in demeanour, he didn’t show it.

“It has a very spacious back seat,” he smirked, eyes twinkling.

“And?”

“And, what?” he grinned.

“Are you serious-?” she started to yell but Hans lifted his hands in surrender

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry – I was joking! It  _does_  have a large back seat, but lots of other stuff too…” he started babbling about the cars features and how it’d be  _perfect_  for her because of…. Something or other. Anna wasn’t listening. Her outburst had obviously taken Hans by surprise, and he was busy raking his hand through his hair, making him look adorably dishevelled. Anna felt a blush start to creep up as she noticed the way his muscles strained beneath the arms of his shirt as he moved.

“So what do you think?” he asked, bringing his hands down and folding one behind his back.

She had to double check that her mouth wasn’t hanging open – it wasn’t,  _thank god_  – before she could reply.

“Think of what, sorry?”

“Think of going for a test drive…? Were you actually listening?” he asked, smirking “Or was there something else…distracting you?”

No. He couldn’t possibly know…?  _He probably fucking does_ , Anna thought. Why else would someone as young as him have a job selling cars? He’d probably been playing with his hair on purpose, so she didn’t notice that he was trying to sell her a terrible car. The nerve! Well, she was going to show him.

“Yes! Of course I was listening! You said it’s be perfect for me because… it’s got a cup holder. Yes. And has a reliable engine!” An eyebrow quirked upwards, matching the side of his mouth. Damn, she’d been caught.

“Give me the damn keys, I’m taking it out for a test drive to make sure you don’t  _con_  me,” she said, narrowing her eyes.

_“Con_  you?! Anna, I am wounded,” he held a hand up to his chest, oblivious to the thrill that ran through Anna when he’d said her name. She snorted and crossed her arms to hide it.

“Don’t think I don’t know your game, pretty boy. I’m not just going to buy any car you throw at me because you flex your muscles in my direction,”

“Wait, what?” he looked genuinely confused, his mouth open slightly and his eyes open wide. Too wide.

“Don’t play dumb with me. I know what you’re up to. So, yeah. Keys. Now.” She held out her hand, wondering if this sort of thing were normal procedure when buying cars.

“As you wish…” he said, rubbing his chin “but I have to go get them from the office first. Wait here,” he turned on his heel before glancing back “unless you want to accompany me…?”

“I’ll be fine  _right here,”_ Anna replied in the prissiest voice she could muster. He raised his eyebrows and carried on. Anna saw him glance curiously back at her a few times as he walked back to the building. She pretended not to notice.

After a few minutes Hans still hadn’t returned, so she got out her phone to send an angry text to the friend who had told her to come here. Well she would have, had there been any signal. Anna sighed, and went to lean casually against the car to wait for Hans. She misjudged how far away the car was, however, and ending up half falling against it. The whole car rocked, and after a few seconds, the lights began to flash and the vehicle let out an ear-splitting wail.

“Oh crap,” Anna stood there helplessly, her hands clutched to her ears. But as soon as the alarm had started, it quietened down.

“I told you to wait here, not assault the car!” a voice called from behind Anna.

He’d seen everything. For perhaps the millionth time, Anna considered running out and never going back. There were plenty of other places to buy cars. She tugged on her hands nervously and turned around.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to! It was an accident! I’m…I’m always having them,”

He waved his hand dismissively “Don’t worry, no harm done. This car’s pretty hardy – it’d take more than a knock from a little thing like you to damage it,”

“Little thing?!” Anna retorted, crossing her arms.

“Well,” Hans replied, stepping closer and looking down his nose at her “you’re hardly a big thing, are you?” He smirked and leaned closer, his voice soft “I bet I could lift you with one hand,”

Anna raised an eyebrow, trying to ignore how charged the atmosphere had become. “Oh, really?”

“Really,” he breathed “In fact, why don’t I demonstrate right now –?”

Anna hurriedly stepped backwards, holding up her hands. “You know what? Why don’t we just go for a test drive, for now?”

“For now?” he was looking far too pleased with himself.

“For all time!” Anna huffed, her ears reddening. “Now give me the keys and let’s go get this over with!”

“Oh Anna, you make it sound like  _such_  an ordeal,” he held his hand out, the keys dangling off of his outstretched index finger.

“ _You’re_  such an ordeal,” she muttered under her breath, grabbing the keys and turning to unlock the door.

“I’m sorry, was that supposed to be an insult?”

“It’s whatever you want it to be. Now get in the car,”

“Demanding, I like it.” He circled round to the passenger’s side, a smug grin on his face. Anna wondered yet again if he was like this with all his female customers. He must be – why else would his older colleague have surrendered the sale to him? He must be an expert at charming people like her. Anna got into the car and slammed the door with a harrumph. As she fixed her seatbelt, she noticed Hans watching her. She suddenly felt a spasm in her ribcage – she’d only just passed her test and he was going to watch her _drive_  and him just being there was going to be terribly distracting and then she’d mess up and he’d sit there and  _judge_  her and –

“Anna,” Hans broke into her panicked train of thought “for one to go on a test drive, the car has to be started first,”

She glared at him, jammed the key into the ignition and attempted to reverse. The car stalled.

_Fuck_. Anna almost banged her head against the steering wheel in frustration. It was like she was trying to make a fool of herself today. She let a very slow, measured breath out through her nose in an effort to calm down.

“Anna,” she was suddenly aware of a hand covering her own, which was clutching the gearstick “take your time. It’s okay, I don’t mind waiting.” His thumb stroked the back of her hand reassuringly, although this did more to raise Anna’s heart rate than lower it.

Anna tried again, not rushing this time. When she’d pulled out of the garage and onto the road, she let out a triumphant whoop.

“I did it! Not that there was ever any doubt that I could, I mean, I’m amazing!” she babbled.

“Yes you are,” Hans chuckled, removing his hand from hers.

They drove in silence for a little while, Anna trying to get a feel for the car (and sneaking glances at Hans when she thought he wasn’t looking).

“You should take the next exit here,”

“Why?”

“Not many people use this road. It’s more secluded.” She looked at him sceptically “What? It means there’s less chance of the car getting hit,”

“Well, thanks for your vote of confidence,” she huffed.

“Not at all, Anna. It’s just that you cannot account for the driving of others.” He glanced over at her, tapping his bottom lip with his index finger “I’m positive that you know  _exactly_ what you are doing,”

God, how did he manage to make everything sound so… _suggestive?_

“Hmph. Well I could say the same to you,”

“Pardon?” He straightened a little, looking at her curiously.

“Well, you know exactly what you’re doing. And I know exactly what you know you’re doing,”

“Now, what could you possibly mean by that?” his mouth curled at the edges, as if he already knew what she was going to say.

She sighed dramatically “You’re using your good looks to try and sell me a car! I mean, I don’t know why you’re bothering, I do actually  _intend_  to buy a car, you really don’t need to go to quite so much effort to sell me something I’m already planning on buying,” she shrugged.

“So, you think I’m good looking, do you, Anna?” She could hear the satisfaction in his voice.

“What - ? That’s not – Stop changing the subject! You’ve been messing with me all afternoon, trying to distract me! I can only assume you’re doing it so I don’t notice that you’re selling me a heap of junk no one else will buy!”

She felt his breath upon her neck “Is that what you think I’m doing?” She nearly lost control of the car, her heart skipping a beat at his closeness.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” she hissed “I could have crashed!”

“But you didn’t,” he countered smoothly “So, I ask again. Is that what you think I’m doing?” He was still leaning over to her. Close. Too close.

“Well, yes! I mean, what else would you be doing?” She gripped the steering wheel, trying to focus on driving instead of Hans. Luckily he had been right and they hadn’t seen another car since turning onto this road.

He laughed softly into her shoulder, his breath making her shudder “You’re right…what else could I  _possibly…”_ Anna froze as she felt his nose skim up her throat “…be doing?” he murmured, pressing his lips to the base of her neck.

That’s it. She was going to die, right here in this car. Either she’d have a flat-out heart attack, or would lose control and go barrelling into a tree.

“I think it would be best if we pulled over, don’t you?” he purred into her throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna nodded wordlessly, unable to form coherent thoughts, let alone words. The road had been getting progressively greener and Anna was able to find somewhere off-road to stop more easily than she thought she would. She looked around, noticing that it was very secluded – there wasn’t a building in sight.

_He planned this,_  she realised. Instead of worrying her, Anna found the idea that Hans had tricked her down an isolated road in order to seduce her to be rather thrilling. It was certainly more exciting than boring old car-shopping. She clasped her hands in her lap and looked over at him. He was observing her too – his smile was gone but his eyes were dancing mischievously.

“So Anna,” he sounded very business-like “before you make a final decision about this car, there really is something you should check first,”

_Was he fucking serious?_

“I’m actually rather concerned about the durability of this model’s back seat,” he said earnestly.

_He was fucking serious._

“And how do you propose we go about checking this?” Anna bit her lip.

“I’m afraid it’s not a one-man job…” he whispered, leaning towards her. Anna closed her eyes and waited for the brush of his lips against hers, but it never came. He stopped short, tantalisingly close. “I think I’m going to need your assistance,” he murmured.

She heard his seat belt being released and was snapped back to reality by the door slamming. The back door opened and he leaned in.

“Well? Do you think you’re up to the job?” 

Grinning back at him, she jumped out of the car and wrenched the back door open. What a sight to behold he was, all sprawled out on the back seat, waiting just for  _her._ She crawled in, pulling the door shut behind her. Hans had indeed been right about the back being rather spacious, but it was still a car, meaning it lacked head room somewhat. She slowly crept towards him, settling a knee between his thighs and planting her hands either side of his waist. Anna took a second to enjoy how good he looked close up, a blush creeping in underneath the freckles across the bridge of his nose.  She closed the gap between them, pressing her lips against his. Hans tasted like chocolate and mint and Anna honestly hadn’t wanted anyone quite as much as she wanted him just then. She moaned and thrust her tongue into his mouth, wanting to taste more of him. He’d been caressing her waist, but had lowered his hands to her hips and squeezed when she had deepened the kiss, his large hands sinking into her soft curves. She pulled back a little, dragging his bottom lip between her teeth before diving down to nip at his neck, each bite getting progressively rougher. Anna smiled to herself as she  _felt_  rather than heard the groan erupt from deep in his throat. She started to tug at his tie, desperate to unlock access to his broad shoulders, pulling away from his neck so she could see what she was doing. She glanced down and noted with satisfaction how distorted the pinstripe design of his trousers had become around his crotch, the sizable bulge there a promise of things to come. She finished unknotting his tie and took hold of either end, pulling him up with it and into another deep kiss, their tongues almost fighting for dominance. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his tie loose from his collar, letting it fall to the floor. One of his hands tangled in her copper hair, his fingers teasing the nape of her neck, whilst the other crept underneath her skirt and up her thigh. Anna felt him freeze underneath her, and they broke apart.

“Are those…?” he muttered, almost to himself, his right hand slipping down to push her skirt up.

Before she knew what was happening, Anna found their positions reversed; she pressed against the door, him straddling her as best he could considering the cramped conditions.

“Who on earth wears  _stockings_  to go buy a car?!” he asked, a glint in his eye.

“Found something you like, have you?” her lips curving impishly.

“Something I  _love_ ,” he moaned, scooting back and diving under her skirt, brushing the skin above the lacy material with the tip of his tongue.

“And here I thought –  _ah!_ " she gasped as his teeth grazed her tender skin “that  _I_  was the one supposed to be window shopping,”

“I had hoped you wouldn’t mind a bit of role reversal,” she felt him rasp against her inner thigh “because I can tell you that I am thoroughly enjoying perusing  _your_  wares…”

Anna had intended to snigger at how god-awful that line was but was interrupted by Hans suddenly biting down, making her moan instead. He wandered further up, nipping and teasing as he went.

“I think I see something that doesn’t quite belong here,” he whispered, rubbing his sideburns against the tender spot at the top of her thigh.

“And what would that be?” she panted, clutching the seat’s headrest to anchor herself.

“These,” she felt a tug at her underwear “are going to have to go, I’m afraid.” She felt him start to ease them down her hips “Cute as they are…”

As he sat back to pull them off her ankles, she braced her feet against his chest, preventing him from slipping between her thighs again.

“Ah-ah, not so fast,” she pushed him back against the other car door, grinning lecherously “shirt off first,”

“I somehow think I’m getting the better end of this deal,” he smirked, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

“If you say so,” she said, watching hungrily as more and more of his chest was exposed, bit by bit. He shrugged off his shirt and tossed it to the front of the car, leaving Anna to admire the trail of hair that crept from his navel to down beneath the waistline of his straining trousers. He noticed Anna’s stare.

“Like what you see?” he quirked an eyebrow, grinning.

“I’m am  _so_  glad I decided to buy a car today…” she smiled, tracing a stocking-clad foot over his firm stomach.

“You and me both,” he smiled, catching her foot and lifting it over his shoulder before bending down to her again. Anna watched the muscles in his back ripple as he nosed his way up the other (relatively neglected) thigh, feeling a twist of desire low in her belly.

“You smell amazing,” he murmured, the feel of his breath against her bare skin making her gasp.

“You like that, huh?” she could hear the self-satisfied smirk in his voice. He buried his nose in her mound, inhaling deeply, before leaning back slightly and teasing her lips with his breath.

“Oh,  _fuck,_  Hans,” she grabbed his hair with both hands, whimpering.

“I’ve not even started yet,” he laughed, tightening his grip around her thighs and teasing her nub with a moistened lower lip. Anna swore again, her thighs trembling.

“You – are – ridiculously – sensitive.” He spoke in between lapping at her entrance, being deliberately slow and rasping.

“It’s – it’s been…a while…” Anna choked out.

“Really?” he’d stopped teasing her with his tongue and was now sucking his fingers “I find that hard to believe,” he slipped two digits inside of her, pumping and curling them inside her, searching for her sweet spot. Anna sighed his name and began to arch against his hand. He brought his lips to her ear, still working his hands, and whispered conspiratorially.

“As soon as I laid eyes on you today, I knew I had to have you,” he started rubbing lazy circles against her clit as he pumped “How could someone as bewitching as you possibly be left wanting?” She gasped and pulled him towards her for a desperate, panting kiss, hers nails sliding down his back to leave angry red marks. He hissed into her mouth from the pain but kept pleasuring her, moving his free hand to press into the small of her back, urging her even closer.

Anna could feel herself nearing her release, her hips rocking into Hans and her legs almost involuntary starting to fold around him, forcing him closer, deeper. She threw her head back as she came, feeling herself clamp around Hans’ fingers, who chuckled into shoulder, enjoying the show.

She lay against the door panting and watched as Hans removed himself from her. He brought his slick fingers up and trailed them across his bottom lip, his tongue darting out to sample what they left behind.

“Do you have any idea how captivating you are when you come?” he sat back, bracing his elbow against the car seat and cradling his cheek in his palm. Anna laughed shakily.

“I can’t say that I do, no,”

“Well that’s certainly something that has to be rectified,” he grinned “all in good time, of course,”

“First things first,” she said, her breathing returning to normal but her appetite anything but satiated.

“And what would that be, dear Anna?” his eyes crinkled mischievously.

“I want you to take that weapon of mass destruction that you have hiding in your pants,” she said, leaning forward “and fuck me with it,”

“Well, that’s certainly a… _novel_  way of putting it,” he said, her arm snaking around his neck “but I don’t see how I could refuse such a demand…”

Anna pulled him in for a slow, deep kiss; her tongue languidly stroking first his lip, then his teeth. His hands skimmed up her hips and waist before brushing her shoulders, sliding her cardigan off them and down her arms. Anna disentangled her arms from around his neck to slip the garment off and onto the floor. She reached for the buttons on her blouse, but Hans caught her hands, stopping her.

“I’ll take care of this,” he murmured, leaning back slightly so he could witness the slow unveiling of her torso. The last button undone, the blouse fell open and Hans let out a small huff, reaching behind her to pull it off her fully. Anna arched into him, partly to make it easier for him to unhook her bra, partly to brush her chest against his. He glanced down at her, eyes hooded and lips twisted.

“Naughty,” he whispered, tossing her bra to the front seat and out of her reach. He sighed and lowered his head, burying his nose between her breasts. She laughed, tracing her index finger up his spine.

“Stop being so juvenile,”

“What?” his voice was muffled, lost in the mounds he was crushing into his face “you rather deceitfully distracted me with your sinful underwear. I’m merely making up for lost time,”

“Can’t you do it any faster?” she pouted. He sighed, defeated, into her cleavage.

“No rest for the wicked, I suppose…” He smirked up at her, then lowered his head again. He began to flick his tongue across her nipple, cupping her breast as he did. Anna moaned, the fingers tracing his back becoming slow scratches, leaving marks on the freckled skin. He groaned in response, replacing his tongue with his teeth to scrape at her delicate teat. Anna brought her hands up to tug at Hans’ hair, a familiar feeling of heat pooling between her thighs.

“Someone’s impatient,” he purred, slowing his actions as if to prove a point.

“And  _someone’s_  stalling,” she growled, tightening her grip on his auburn locks. He hummed around her nipple thoughtfully.

“I wonder how many times I can make you come without actually getting my dick involved…?”  _So it was going to be like that, was it? Well two could play at that game._

“You know Hans,” Anna tried to keep her voice steady, despite the ripples of pleasure his mouth was stirring in her “if you have stage fright, you can just say…I won’t judge.”

He looked up at her, incredulous “Are you trying to provoke me?” he seemed a little breathless.

“Provoke you?” she asked innocently “No, no. I was just wondering if you actually ever have an opportunity to get your dick out, or do you just keep it trussed up in trousers that are clearly far too tight for you?” Hans gaped at her, dumfounded, before straightening up, almost bumping his head on the low ceiling, a menacing glint in his eye.

“Oh, you’ve done it now, you little minx,” he growled, fumbling with his zipper. Anna sat forward to help, tugging the waistband down past his hips to bunch at his knees. And finally, there  _it_  was, in all its glory.

“Oh my god,” she whispered reverently “Hans, you could feed a small country with this!”

“Well then, aren’t you lucky I’m saving it all for you?” He asked, eyes sparkling with contained amusement.

“Very,” she breathed, bending forward to slowly lick along his length, from base to tip. He let out a shuddering moan and pushed her back against the door, lowering himself to nestle between her inviting thighs. He pressed a hand to her first, probably to check that she was ready. He didn’t need to worry about that – she was soaking, and had been for quite some time. Satisfied that she was wet enough, he eased himself into her, his eyes never leaving as hers as she gasped with pleasure. He filled her entirely; he fit her so perfectly that Anna couldn’t help but sigh at the delicious feeling. Hans’ eyes had fluttered closed, savouring the sensation just like she was, but he opened them now, his serene expression mischievous once again.

“Are you ready?” Anna bit her lip and nodded, sliding her hand up his sides and around to his muscular back. He withdrew almost fully, before driving himself back in, his thrusts deep and urgent. This sight of this man, who had put on such a good show of being controlled, desperately plunging into her was almost too much for Anna, his desire for her intensifying her own. She clawed at his back, dragging her nails down and around to his side. The gyrating of his hips beneath her hands was intoxicating, only adding to the pleasure he was already pouring into her from within.

“ _Ahhhh-nnahhhhhhh,”_  his sighs of pleasure mingled with her name as he slowed his pace, each stroke becoming more deliberate so she could feel every toe-curling inch. Anna rolled her hips into his thrusts, slowing to match his rhythm. He groaned and caught her lips in a bruising kiss, sliding a hand behind her to the small of her back, pressing her into him like he had before.

Anna whimpered into his mouth, the wave of pleasure she was feeling growing by the second, ready to break at any moment. Hans’ hand suddenly tangled in her hair as he broke away from their kiss, shuddering. His brow creased and lips parted, letting out a low grunt as he emptied himself into her. Anna had been close before, but feeling Hans shoot his hot load inside her was enough to tip her over the edge. She buried her face in his shoulder, muffling her cries as she felt herself clench around him, the wave crashing down around her.

They lay panting in the cramped confines of the back seat, holding each other as best they could.

“You know, I’m not entirely sure whether I like this car or not,” Anna began casually, lightly tracing Hans’ shoulder with a fingertip “I think I might have to come back tomorrow to make sure I make the right decision.” She caught his eye and grinned, his hand slinking around the nape of her neck to draw her in for another kiss.


End file.
